


'The Right Moment'

by daratorres



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daratorres/pseuds/daratorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five months since they started this adventure together. Five months full of happiness and light. And Oliver knows this is the right moment to do something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Right Moment'

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something after all these promos they threw at us, specially the last one. So here I go, writting things my brain can’t get over with.  
> Major spoilers if you haven't finished S3 or haven't seen S4 trailers. If you have, hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments if you have something to say :) xo

They had been together for months now and Oliver was sure as hell that he had never been that happy and free. He was enjoying his days exploring this new part of himself. But he knew that it wouldn’t be the same if she wasn’t there with him, step after step, reassuring him when he doubted or didn’t really know what to do next. Because he was good at a lot of things, but all of this was new and a bit confussing: living together with someone else, sharing everything with that other person. And most importantly, letting her in one hundred percent; there was no room for regrets. Not that he regretted a single moment, word or thing they’ve done together tho.   
  
The first times he had shared part of his past not being able to look at her in the eyes, whispering things at some points. He wasn’t proud of most of the things he had done but he needed her to know exactly what he had become years ago, something he had left behind when he left Starling City with her. Nevertheless and although that door was closed, he wanted her to know, at least giving her a quick look at his memories. And she listened patiently everything he told her. Felicity caught his hands every time he shared things with her. She looked at him in the eyes and most of the times, once he finished, she kissed him in the cheek or briefly in the lips before telling him that everything was ok; then she used to hug him, letting him hug her back and pressing soft kiss in his neck while he buried his face on her shoulder. Felicity used that embrace to tell him how much she loved him, no matter his past or his future, how the only important thing was the present they shared together. And he loved her even more each time she told him those things.

One night, she was the one sharing memories with him about her parents and how difficult it was for her to see her father leave, her mother crushed for the pain and how lost she felt without him and even her at some points. He listened Felicity telling him how she fought to enter the university and quickly became the first of her class and he felt proud of her. Not only because of that fact but for everything she had overcame to become the person she was. And he was amused at how she focused on the good part of the situations, even when they were about being abandoned by her father. That night he realized something he already knew. She was the one and nothing in the world could make him thing otherwise.  
  
  
That day in the morning, when he entered the kitchen after this early running session, he found her in the kitchen trying to make pancakes even though she didn’t really know how to cook. It was her ‘Achilles heel’ as she had told him half joking half seriously that time she tried to bake a cake and it ended up black and scorched. That had happened only a few days after they had settled in their new home.   
He smiled at her while asking her what was she doing and chuckled when she told him about the special breakfast.

\- “Special?” – Oliver asked.   
\- “Yes sir, in case you didn’t notice today marks five months since we decided to do this” – she gestured with her arms, referring to the rest of the house.   
\- “Oh, really?” – of course he knew, but he didn’t want to spoil what he had in mind for her that same night.  
\- “Oliver Jonas Queen, I knew you weren’t very good at remembering things. I figured that out when I peeked at your school and college marks. Or when you didn’t even know what ‘Hamlet’ was but…”- she started to babble and as much as he loved it, he could help himself. He stopped her with a kiss and she approached him even more to put her arms around his hips. He hold her hands at all times.  
\- “So that you know, I actually read that play of Shakespeare a little after you told me that” – he confessed.  
\- “Oh, really?” – she answered a bit shocked.  – “ I thought you didn’t care about that kind of stuff since you didn’t studied it in the four schools you drop off of”.  
\- “Yeah, but I care about the references an IT girl can make about those kind of things.”  
\- “I didn’t hawk you up to do it…”  
\- “You are a hawker… and I love it” – then they kissed again and before they could realize it, they were on their bedroom.

 

God he loved to look at her so relaxed. Even more if that happened in bed, after having amazing sex with her. It could be said that he looked at her like a blind man sees the sun for the first time. Because that she was for him: his sun, his light, the center of his life. He loved her like he had never had loved anyone before and surely like he could never love anyone else.   
  
\- “Oliver, you’re staring” – she told him as she laid on her left side, looking at him.  
\- “Because you look beautiful” – he answered. – “I can’t help it”.  
\- “Well, at least now I’m not the only one doing so” – Felicity said, smiling a little. He then reached out to her, touching his jaw with the back of one of his fingers.  
\- “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you how many times I’ve stared at you Felicity…” – he whispered.  – and that time it was her who started kissing his fingers, his hand, intertwined with hers. – “I want to have dinner tonight with you, here at home. And don’t worry about the cooking part.” – he said then.  
\- “Very funny…” – she told him – “What’s the menu?”  
\- “It’s a surprise” – he answered, and something inside him smiled at the same time his lips did. He was almost sure his heart started beating a little faster.

 

Later that night Oliver had prepared he favorite Italian dishes so perfectly she couldn’t stop praising him and saying how delicious it was. He enjoyed watching her like that. They talked about this and that, about the daily things they both shared and Felicity even mentioned something about the kids of the neighbor living across the street. But he was starting to feel really nervous so after she finished, he proceeded to take their plates and all the things in the dining table. He didn’t let her help him although she offered it a thousand times.   
He then took out the souffles and put both in a large plate. Decorated them with cream and took it out of his pocket. The ring had been there the whole time, burning an invisible hole in his trousers. His heart was racing and as he placed it behind the cream of one of the souffles, he remembered his mother. The time they both talked about marriage had been years ago and after Oliver asked her when he would know it was the time or the right person, Moira told him “ _you won’t have to ask yourself anything then, you will just know_ ”. And now, he knew. He hadn’t hesitate when he took the ring out of its box. The ring that had been in his family for so long and that he had packed along the rest of his things months ago when he left Starling; because he already knew he was going to need it sooner or later. Because it was her, she was his person. Felicity was his light, his happiness and he had been thinking about it for the last weeks. The how and when. And through the process the only thing he had felt was joy and excitement. He couldn’t wait any longer.   
He had told her about a lot of things about his past but decided that the one corresponding to the very first time he had seen her, that memory needed to be the one he told her when he proposed. Because she had been the first person to make him smile, although he was living a nightmare at the time. She had been the first person to forget about everything that was going on in his life and made him look at her, her smile, her babbling… and he liked it even then. Yes. He was going to tell her about that memory before proposing.

Oliver took a deep breath and finished preparing the plate with their dessert. But when he came to the dining room again, Felicity was on her feet, and she was telling him that he had visit. He saw Thea and Laurel entering their home and he froze, only moving again to look at Felicity, who was standing there a little bit nervous. And he felt  a bit of anger then, but  a voice in his head, a voice that sounded like his mother’s told him “ _now you know it is her, you will do it sooner or later_ ”.


End file.
